Schwarz Decretum
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: Aurikku. Some Al Bhed think Rikku's a traitor after being Yuna's guardian, and they plan to kill her. Could Auron save her before time...or memories...run out?


Author's note:

Hi everyone! This is my first Aurikku fic, so please be gentle with me! I've experimented on this by using a cynical type of storytelling. Hope you like it! Just a reminder, there would be some stuff here written in al bhed, so better pull out your al bhed translators as early as now!!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX. Sigh how I wish they were mine. I would have created an FMV of Auron and Rikku.

Schwarz Decretum 

By: Hagaki Ozuno

" Sir Auron!"

" Sir Auron, no!"

The seemingly placid Moonflow River rippled with extreme savagery; the water splattered everywhere and smacked right at the seat above the gigantic shoopuf. It caused a minor flood and lots of bruises for the people onboard, including the hyphello driver. The humongous beast roared loudly due to the robust impact while shaking its large trunk in sync with the sound of the gritting machina that taunted the famous water transportation.

Seconds later, Auron's red coat and ponderous boots landed on the nearest seat with a loud thud. The next thing the people on board new was that Auron was underwater, more that 3 feet beneath the murky surface of the river, and no one knew if he was thrown off board by the impact, or his jump was meant to be.

" Sir Auron!" Yuna cried out for the nth time, gripping onto the sides of her seat. She peered over to look for her guardian, but what greeted her was a large gun pointed at her face. It belonged to a goggled fellow, donned it what seemed like unusual scuba-suits. The man was no doubt an Al Bhed. Everyone around them were Al Bhed people. One can tell from the amount of machina they had with them.

"Kad pylg! Dra dynedun sicd pa bihecrat!" bellowed the Al Bhed man.

Tidus and Wakka wanted to jump off board and save Auron while knocking the Al Bhed away, but the Al Bhed men raised their guns and pointed it to Yuna. They had no choice but to remain still and hope that Auron is just okay.

Rikku writhed restlessly at Yuna's words. She didn't know how to respond on someone's request, especially if…

" Come on Rikku, please? Just a last ride because…when I fight sin I'll—"

The young Al Bhed sighed. " I Know Yunie." She looked outside and saw the clouds around the airship. Everything seemed so calm out there, but Sin was still alive and it's just lurking nearby.

"I mean…no! You're not gonna…you're not gonna die Yunie. Don't talk like that!"

"Rikku…" Yuna's voice was firm, yet it was pleading.

" Don't tell me you're afraid of shoopufs!" Tidus butted in.

" No!" Rikku defended herself aloud. She shoved Tidus away. " Would you mind?"

" Not really." Tidus replied, smirking. " But all of us agreed with Yuna's wish. Why'd you insist on not going?"

Rikku writhed more. " Well, it's just—"

Yuna looked at Rikku with deep, beseeching eyes, and she had to sigh. She realized how powerful the green and blue eyes of her cousin were, and how easy she could give in.

" You win." She simpered. Yuna smiled and hugged her youngest guardian.

Yet later on, Rikku has to visit Rin for a good supply of potions and armors since…

The second ride on the shoopuf was a lot effervescent than before. Tidus pulled some pranks on Wakka and Kimahri, and they all ended up laughing and giggling at the Blitzer's funny attitude. Everyone was having a great time, save it for Rikku, who was closely watching the ripple's movements like something would appear from beneath.

" Hey Auron! Rikku! You guys are too quiet lately! What's up?" Tidus decided that his next victims would be the two people at the end seats.

" What else, the sky, dummy!" Rikku absentmindedly scolded. Everyone laughed and Rikku realized what she had just said. She laughed, too, though her first few "haha's" were kinda stiff.

The mood continued and lasted for a long time. Everyone had smiles on their faces, everyone was laughing. Rikku was finally beginning to shed her stiff atmosphere. She lowered her weapon and started to join in with Tidus' ebullient jokes, which doubled the fun for all the people onboard.

Minutes after, exactly while they where at the middle of the river, the roar of the machina's could be heard. The party was alarmed, especially the youngest guardian, who suddenly gripped her weapon tightly and pulled it out.

" Ur hu! Drab'na rana!" Rikku exclaimed. " Everyone down!"

Subsequently, everyone did as told. Rikku remained standing, and as the machina drew closer, she prepared an immense bomb made from a gigantic blaze gem.

They were barely a foot away. Rikku removed the cap of the bomb and released a spare fuse. She reached for a lighter, but she found none so she decided to use the most basic fire spell to ignite the bomb.

They were closer. Rikku decided to throw the bomb. But a pair of gloved hands stopped her. It was then that she realized: they were right under them. The mere thought of what's going to happen next sent shivers down her spine.

" Oui ryja padyoat uin nyla!" The Al Bhed man roared with utmost anger.

Rikku transferred the bomb to her other hand and tossed it somewhere. " E ryja hud padyoat uin nyla!" She defended.

" Meyn!" The Al Bhed knocked out Rikku via her nape and she immediately collapsed. The Man caught her hastily and jumped in the water, attempting to drown her to death. In the meantime, the bomb finally exploded, causing the water to ripple violently. The shoopuf was stunned and it roared loudly, rocking harshly that caused all the people onboard to obtain minor cuts and bruises.

Auron stood up and looked at the river. He saw Rikku's goggles making its way on the surface. Using this as his cue, he took off his coat and his boots and jumped into the limpid water below.

" Sir Auron!"

" Sir Auron, no!"

Rikku's eyes slowly opened, but the sudden touch of her sensitive green eyes to the murky water caused her to close them halfway. The pain on her nape seared more, and she felt strong arms around her neck strangling her. She wanted to kick the man, or at least punch him, but she realized that the hit on her nape a while ago was not an ordinary hit…it can cause one to be paralyzed. Her lungs hurt badly because she lacked oxygen, but she's more than six feet below the surface. To top it off, the man was strangling her. She could only think of death, and with this, she closed her eyes.

The next scene happened quickly, though her eyes were not open to witness. All she heard was a loud crash, a bubbly whimper, a swift punch, and a mask that was being broken. The arms that strangled her a while ago loosened, until it reached the point that she felt no arms on her neck anymore. She re-opened her eyes, and much to her surprise, a hand was before her. She tried to shift her gaze and look unto her savior, but memories kept pouring in her mind, blocking the face of this unknown person.

" Look at me."

It sounded more like a demand than a request.

Auron stared at the blond girl before him, yet she didn't stare back. Her eyes were pinned on the ground, whereas her hands were behind her, fumbling.

"Uh, okay." Rikku, as this certain young girl was called, lifted her face and shut her eyes tight.

Auron wanted to laugh at her callowness, but he just addressed his hilarity with an eccentric tranquil tone. " Open your eyes."

The fifteen year old had no other choice. By degrees, she askancely opened a green eye with its white swirl in the middle. Both sighed, Auron with his amused tone still extant, while Rikku's twittery feeling remained as she heard Auron say:" As I thought…"

" Um…no good?" She botched her hands behind her more and softly kicked the ground.

" If Yuna wishes it…" He glanced over to the summoner who had a firm expression printed on her face.

" Yes. I would like Rikku to be my guardian."

Auron smiled. " Then it is…fine."

The hands before her was amazingly charismatic, though considering the fact that it is just a hand, a mere part of one individual's body. And through that mere part, one communicates, one reaches out, one touches. And in one touch, a thousand words can be said.

She stared more at the hand, and quite noticed that it was gloved, donned in black leather. She knew this hand was familiar. She definitely knew this hand. But her mind was too paralyzed to work. Her body was just as numb. She felt like a big roll of blankets.

Fighting the call to unconsciousness, Rikku slowly lifted her eyes to meet this person, this hero who would gladly risk his life. But as her eyes nearly met his, memories once more poured in. Memories that were precious; memories about this man…

Memories about Auron.

" C'mon Auron!" Tidus was at the stairs going to the farplane.

" I do not belong there." Auron replied Tidus with a stiff expression.

" You're scared, aren't you?" The young blitzer smirked, though his own knees were also jerking from utter fear of the farplane.

" It is a place where the dead reside. It is the place of the departed souls. They're mere memories triggered by the pyre flies. In fact, they are not real."

Rikku, who was on her way to the farplane, stopped on her tracks as she heard Auron say those words about the farplane.

"They're not really the ones we know and love. They're just the pyre flies, and they react according to what we think. Or what we feel." Rikku said flatly.

"Huh?" He was beginning to get irritated with all the excuses these two are throwing.

The young Al Bhed sighed, before she heaved and continued:

" Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

" Eh?" Tidus wasn't getting the hang of anything. Not with his mind too preoccupied to think, or he wasn't really thinking after all.

" I…keep my memories in my heart…" Rikku motioned her hands to her chest.

With this, Tidus had nothing else to say. With an obvious shrug, he continued onto the steps towards the farplane, leaving Rikku and Auron behind.

" Memories…" Auron grinned slightly.

" Hey, why're you grinning?"

Auron pulled the cloth around his neck closer to cover his lips. " Is it wrong to grin?"

Silence filled the air for a few minutes. Rikku made her way at the other side of the stairs and found it surprisingly comfortable on that position. Auron, on the other hand, remained silent as ever on the other side, motionless and seemingly dead.

She then decided to break this deafening silence.

" Why are you—no—why don't you like the farplane?"

He hesitated first before answering. " I do not belong there."

" Why?" She would not be able to rest without knowing. Much to her avail, Auron said nothing. She was totally exasperated, but she just quietly made her way back to Auron and tapped his shoulder.

Auron was surprised, but he did not resist anyways. He enjoyed Rikku's warm hands, he enjoyed her touch, and he enjoyed her presence.

He remembered the fruit Tidus got from Seymour's dining room, which he accidentally placed onto his red coat. He took it out and gestured Rikku to accept the offer without a word.

" Is this your way of thanking someone?" Rikku amusingly said.

" Probably"

Auron scanned the place. Underneath the surface laid the thousand-year-old ruins, positioned serenely and untouched. But it was not the one he seeks. He looks for a certain young girl.

As he scans patiently, he caught a glimpse of life form from afar. Noticing it was the Al Bhed earlier; he quickened his pace until he finally caught up with the man. He observed that Rikku's eyes were half open, and it was not long before he concluded that she is indeed awake. Yet the hit she received a while ago seemed to stun her. She was obviously too weak to move.

The legendary guardian swam inches closer to the two Al Bhed's: the masked bandit and the weak girl. The al Bhed noticed his presence and quickly raised his arms to his face for protection, but it was all too late. With a taunting smirk, Auron gave the man his extreme punch that only a few live to tell how his punch feels like. His mask, along with his dark goggles broke into two, and he finally released his grip on Rikku's neck. The man sank deep below, and soon, he'd be one with the thousand-year-old ruins in the depths of the Moonflow River.

With the capturer out of sight, Auron stretched out a hand for Rikku to hold.

The Thunder plains were a lot worse than Rikku had imagined. True to its name, lightning walloped everywhere, whereas loud thunder boomed every ticking second. She had to hold on for dear life on the nearest person, which was Yuna. But sometimes by accident, a man donned in a red coat catches her from her fall.

" Pretty please? Just for a few minutes?" She muttered before the travel agency. The guardians and Yuna just continued walking past the said place.

" I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?"

Auron led the guardians to walk faster.

" I'm too young to die!!!!"

His patience started to reach its peak, yet he kept his cool demeanor and continued walking.

" You're mean, cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!!!"

Auron walked briskly till they were almost out of sight.

" Are you having fun doing this to ME?"

Auron turned back, totally irritated. " Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm."

With this, Rikku happily jumped inside the travel agency. The party stocked in with tons of potions and nul-shock items. Right after filling each of their pockets, they headed onto their rooms in the Travel agency and hit their own sacks, preparing for what's in store for tomorrow. Only two people were left behind: Rikku, who obviously had a hard time sleeping and ended up wide awake and even more frightened than ever; and Auron, who thought resting would be a total waste of time.

Auron stared at the Al Bhed girl with irritation.

" Hey, what're you staring at?!" Rikku felt scared, but she was just as irritated as Auron.

He remained silent.

" I'm asking you what are you staring at! You were kind a minute ago in the farplane, and now you're so…you're so…STOIC!!!!"

" That doesn't concern you." Auron fixed his glasses so that it rested on the bridge of his nose.

" Well, it does." Rikku humped, gaining a little confidence until another lightning struck nearby. " It just so happens that you're looking at ME."

Auron's stoic mood suddenly changed into a faint smile, and gradually, the smile turned into a hearty laugh. A loud one. A loud laugh which was uncharacteristic of the legendary guardian.

" Now you're laughing!" Rikku's voice was even sterner than ever. She walked over to Auron and slapped him hard. " Don't make fun of me! Can't you see I'm having a hard time? I'm…I'm so scared…what if the lightning comes in through the window and zaps me?!"

Auron rubbed his just-slapped arm and found it really amusing to make fun of the Al Bhed girl. But most of all, he found it nice to enjoy her company.

He wondered if Rikku felt the same.

Auron.

So it was him all along…

She wanted to smile behind the pain.

So it was he all along…

His hand, those wonderful hands seem to drift farther. Yet it was then that she realized that she was the one moving away. Her paralyzed body, plus the pull of the current was sending her farther. She didn't want this. She wanted to be in Auron's arms. She wanted to comfort that pained face…that handsome face…She wanted to get rid of his fear, if ever the legendary guardian had one. She wanted to be with him.

She wondered if he felt the same.

" Yevon does this. Yevon says that. Can't you ever think for yourselves?!"

" It's in the teachings! What Yevon says is what we must all do! Sin lives because heathens like you exist here in Spira!!!"

" I can't believe this…"

Rikku was stubborn, but Wakka was worse. After the last few sentences they threw at each other, they just stood there, heaps of snow crumbled beneath their feet. Their glares were as cold as the air around them, while their emotions burned anger deep within, using their painful past as fuels to this flame.

" Rikku." Auron joined in, his voice calm with no trace of anger. It is indeed a fact that he, for once, was also a Yevonite. But it was before. Ten years of exposure to the real world averted his belief. " Will this move?"

He submitted to the machina snow jets that the Al Bhed used to rampage them. He looked at the piece of metal, referring to the said thing by this simple gesture.

She quickly snapped out of her debative mind and paid attention only to Auron.

" Yeah!" she quickly fixed the machina Auron referred to.

" Huh! Don't tell me Sir Auron is an Al Bhed too?" Wakka's nerves started to reach its peak.

Tidus shrugged. " Wakka…"

Wakka had had enough. He walked away briskly, leaving the others behind.

" It'll be soon until he realizes the truth. For now, he can't accept the things being laid out before him." Auron monotonously said., eyeing Rikku for any reactions. His wait wasn't long answered, Rikku stood with her head focused on the snow beneath.

" Everyone, I'm really sorry." She said humbly.

" You don't need to. Wakka's just a stubborn person." Lulu comforted the younger girl.

Subsequently, Kimahri walked onto the nearest machina, flipped it without a word, and glided through the hoary paths of Macalania.

" Are you sure you can ride this?" Rikku asked the blue ronso and the blond guardian.

" At least better than Kimahri does." The Zanarkand blitzer expertly started the engine and Lulu hopped in. They later on joined Kimahri on the snowy pathway towards the sacred place.

"Uh oh! Major problem!!!" Rikku wailed, pulling hard on the motor. " Just hold on Auron, okay? This'll—ugh—gonna take a while."

The repairing on the last machina seemed like a lifetime. Auron waited patiently while Rikku worked diligently, not wasting a single minute.

Auron noticed the ragged breathing pattern Rikku emits. Soon, her breath seemed like shallow sniffs. And it was not long before the young Al bhed lowered her head on the motor she's working at. The signs were all too obvious for Auron. Rikku was crying.

He decided not to push it. He knew the reason. The al Bhed were always treated this way. They were discriminated. No one understands these people they call savages. But Auron understands them. Auron understands Rikku. He does. He needs to.

Somehow, his instincts got the best of him. He strode casually near her, and his soft, low voice whispered: " Rikku."

" Don't--!" Rikku quickly responded, wiping off her tears vigorously. " …don't bother…"

" You are crying." He felt utmost pity.

" I am not!" Rikku's voice was obdurate

" Rikku…" Auron placed a hand on her shoulder.

" I said--!"

" Look at me."

She froze, hearing the same words over again. Those words, those first words she heard when she met him for the first time. This time, it didn't sound like an order. It sounded too sincere for him. It was more like a plea.

Though a bit hesitant, she turned around. And in an instant, Rust orbs met green swirls. Their gaze locked in an intertwined bond of bizarre destiny.

His hand stealthily made its way from her neck to her cheek, cupping the soft skin which felt like silk under his touch. She shuddered, and tried to look away from those—no—that wonderful russet eye that stared at her softly. However every time she did this, his hand would always turn her head back to face him. Rikku obviously had no way out, and through this, she feared on what was going to happen next.

Auron lifted his other hand to her other cheek and stared at her copiously.

" No…" Rikku's words barely managed to escape her lips. Auron obviously heard her half spoken plea, but he definitely knew what he was doing. Without a word, he silently swooped down to claim his prize from his long wait. A simple motion to claim yet a simple treasure. The youth couldn't resist but to lean back and trail her hands up to his graying hair, whereas the other guardian pulled her even closer.

The whole thing seemed to last.

It felt utterly like eternity.

Rikku summoned up all her strength and forced herself to defy the law of gravity. She struggled for a while, her back almost giving in, but she did not allow herself to succumb. She desperately threw her hand to Auron, which he caught it while pulling her close. Every pain seemed to drift away as they floated there, sharing the moment with each other. Both felt content, but time and air is running out.

Probably only for Rikku.

She remembered that the man enveloping her was already…

She pulled back, totally dumbfounded at what just happened.

" I think we should be on our way now." Auron reminded as if nothing happened. " We need to guard Yuna."

She did not utter another word as she rode the machina and Auron hopped along. She drove as fast as she could, trying to erase the unexpected incident a while ago. But it seemed that her mind did not allow it to happen. It played like an old sphere over and over in her head till she grew literally tired of thinking. She wanted to say something, and she had to say it now.

" Auron, I—"  
" Don't, Rikku."

Rikku was taken aback by his firm voice.

" I know what you are going to say." She felt her insides twirl, addressing the intensity of the situation by tightening her grip around the handles of the machina.

" But—"

" I am an _unsent_."

Spira fell onto Rikku on these mere words. Auron. Unsent.

" MY mission would be over as soon as Yuna finishes her pilgrimage. Therefore, living emotions such as love mustn't be a wall to my promise."

" So…that…a while ago…" Her eyes welled up with a great flood of tears. Auron tittered, much to her dismay. She felt Auron was just toying with her feelings.

" Though I may not look like one, I am actually a person who deeply thinks before acting."

Sensing that his words created no impact on Rikku, he heaved a deep sigh as he tightened his grip on her waist. " E muja oui, Rikku."

She had to cry.

Dismissing her thoughts with a faint shake of her head, Rikku turned over to stare at Auron. Auron looked quite puzzled at her action, but Rikku's faint smile told him that it was nothing. Using this as his indication, Auron decided to swim above the surface, his breath nearly giving in. His lungs hurt badly, screaming for air, but he knew Rikku's condition was worse than his. He needs to swim faster to save her life.

Her life…

She is alive, he is dead. His age is twice of hers. He's a retired warrior monk, she's an al Bhed thief. How forbidden and ironic could they get? Sometimes, he would just wish to be sent to the farplane. He'd be finally at peace after ten years of patient waiting and fulfilling promises to old comrades. He'd be totally carefree in a world were he'd only exist as a mere pyre fly. But looking at hose green swirled eyes, he feels that he wanted to stay. HE wanted to be with her. He definitely wants stay. HE wanted everything to last.

But this is a pilgrimage, and he knew that. It was even her who preached Yuna about the great distance between love matters and duties. Nothing should get in their way. No living emotions such as love should be a wall to prevent one's grave duty.

Had he said this because he's…an unsent?

Life is hard indeed. Inside this spiral of death, sacrifices are totally bound to happen. In Auron's case, the price to pay was in the form of love.

His trail of thoughts suddenly snapped when Rikku handed out a small, orange device to him.

Rikku paced restlessly beside the windows of the airship, glancing now and then outside to see if they were near the Moonflow or not. Cid and brother were also there, quiet, motionless. Only the sound of Rikku's boots can be heard..

" You SHOULD have told Yuna about your real condition!!!" Cid abruptly burst out.

" _Tysh ed, vydran! Tu oui drehg E luimt yldiymmo damm ras dryd_? She'd have double problems! I don't want Yuna to feel that way? You know I tried to…but its just…"

" _CDUB!" Brother halted the two_. " _Ev oui lyh'd damm ras, E femm_!"

"_ Pnudran!!!_"

" I think we have no choice then. If Yuna truly wishes that, then we can definitely do nothing about that. _Ecc oui lyh tu ec du bnudald_ Yuna _vnus dra naubmi fru drehg fa yna dnyedunc_." Cid fished out his pockets and pulled out a small, orange device and handed it over to his daughter. " Take this. _Ed'c yh ihtanfydan pnaydrehk tajela_. I know that would definitely come in handy."

Rikku clutched the small device nest to her heart. " Thanks pops."

Cidand brother retuned to the bridge, totally nervous about their little gem: Rikku. They expected the worse to happen, but they prayed under the holy machina's that a miracle would happen. A savior would come. If no one would save her, it must be them who would save her from this awaiting danger.

She placed the device on her back pocket and spun around to return to the bridge, only to find Auron before her, half smiling behind hid large collar. She nearly jumped upon seeing him, and she heard him chuckle softly.

" _Fryd dra vilg_!" She cursed out loud.

" Tsk tsk. Cursing is bad." Auron's smile widened, but it faded as soon as Rikku lowered her head. " Problem?"

Her hands silently made their way to her pocket and clasped the device tightly." Nu-uh."

Auron walked slowly around her, his deep breath escaped rather vaguely from his lips. " To be honest, I was eavesdropping a while ago."

" As if you could understand what we're saying…" Rikku muttered in Al Bhed.

" Oh? Well, I understood EVERY SINGLE WORD." Auron replied heartily in an amused tone. Rikku nearly jumped off the windows of the airship. " And I definitely know that that apparatus is an underwater breathing device." HE added, staring at her pocket.

" _Tysh…"_

He chuckled, rather louder than before. " What's with the traitors?"

The young Al Bhed thief sat on the rails of the airship, overlooking the windows. " Well, since Pops and I got in league with Yuna: A Yevonite, and I became her guardian to top it off, many of our men who were totally anti-Yevonites thought we were traitors. Their camp base lies on the Moonflow, and they gave us a warning that if I, specifically, would go back to that place, they'll—"

" Kill you." Auron's wide grin faded.

" It's the Al Bhed way." She breathed deeply. The older guardian looked around frantically, but amazingly he did not lose his cool attitude. Seeing that no one was around, he pulled the Al Bhed close.

" In that case, I will protect you."

The blond turned scarlet. " Au-Auron…" She gently and demurely shoved him away, covering her flaming cheeks. " What if somebody…uh, you know…sees us?"

" They won't." He pulled her close again. " And suppose they see us, what would they do then?"

She giggled, probably hiding her nervousness. " Alrighty." She held him closer.

" But don't get used to this, you big meanie, since…" the rest of her words disappeared under a faint whisper.

Much to Auron's surprise, Rikku shoved the device on his lips and clamped her hands above his mouth to prevent him from spitting it out. Auron hesitated, for he knew Rikku needed the device more than he does. But Rikku's willpower was much stronger than his physical control, and he found himself succumbing.

" Go." Rikku blubbered underwater. Water started fatally filled her lungs, and this caused her to finally lose consciousness. Auron had a strange feeling on the way she closed her eyes. Gradual, but seemingly momentarily. It was not in his character to panic. He was known for just blinking when he sees someone in pain. But through Rikku's actions, fright filled him as fast as Sin's massive destruction on a tiny island. He had to save this girl: now. Using the device as his source of potency, he swam with dual velocity towards safe ground.

Mumbling few words, Yuna secretly raised her staff behind her. Her eyes were fixed on the Al Bhed man that had a large gun pointed at Tidus. If only looks could kill, that man could've been at the farplane minutes ago. Fortunately for the man, nature didn't allow such things to happen.

As soon as her chant was over, Yuna finally raised her staff high in the air so that everyone could see. Her eyes burned with a whole new Yuna inside, a rebellious and strong Yuna ready to fight for her friends.

" IXION!!!"

The aeon sprang from the heavens, taunting all the Al Bhed around. Yuna's heated emotions mixed with mixed with Ixion's formidable power, and soon, thunder poured like rain. The Al Bhed, with their metallic dresses, were easy targets for Ixion's wild magic. Tidus and the others saw this as a big opportunity and tackled the men in goggles in sync with the roaring electricity. Soon, everything was in a halt. All the Al Bhed were down, and remarkably, they were still alive.

Yuna fell to her knees, catching her breath as Tidus ran towards her and patted her back.

" You okay?"

" Yes, but Rikku…"

Wakka gasped aloud, pointing to the south bank. " That's Sir Auron!!!"

" And Rikku! Let's go!" Tidus joined in. Everyone stared as Auron emerged from the water, carrying a seemingly lifeless Rikku on his arms.

Auron tenderly and vigilantly laid Rikku on the ground. He took of the device from his lips and felt incredibly dizzy. Spira appeared to spin faster than usual, and his heart pounded so fast that he thought he'd just ran from the farplane and back. But this wasn't a big deal for him. What mattered to him the most was Rikku. She was just there, motionless, with a peaceful expression etched on her face.

" Rikku…you should live…"

He subsided beside her.

" I think she's awake!"

" Shh! Be quiet!"

A pair of green eyes searched the room. The light from the ceiling was blinding, and the faces whom the voices belonged to were blur.

" Rikku?"

Her eyes move to the right, scanning the place like a newborn baby.

" Holy farplane! She's awake!"

She recognized the voice as her cousin's. Feeling the tight grip on her hand, she beamed at a ready-to-cry Yuna beside her bed. " How do you feel, Rikku?"

Rikku brought her other hand to her face and groaned. " Kinda terrible."

" Oh Rikku! I'm very very very very sorry! I didn't know about those Al Bhed trying to kill you at the Moonflow! Because of me, you were—"

" No, no Yunie. I'm fine, that's what matters now." Yuna can't help but cry and hug her tightly. Rikku decided to change the serious atmosphere by pretending that Yuna is choking her to death in a goofy manner. Everyone in the room laughed until the youngest guardian's coughing impeded their happy mood.

" Yuna, Rikku needs to rest for full recovery." Lulu reminded the summoner. Yuna nodded.

" Rest well, Rikku."

Wakka and Tidus grinned, whereas Lulu tried hard to push the two men towards the door. Kimahri waited for Yuna, who obviously had a hangover from what happened to her cousin.

Only Auron was left behind.

" Hey, haven't you heard Lulu? I need rest, y'know." She grinned behind the grumpy voice.

" Are you sure you're okay?"

She raised a brow at his question. " OF course!"

Auron closed the door silently before sitting beside her. HE pulled Rikku gently to his arms and hugged her, probably ten times stronger than Yuna's embrace.

" A-Au-Auron--!! I—can't—b-breathe!!!!"

He immediately released her, but his hands were still clawed on her shoulders.

" Don't do that again." His voice was surprisingly firm.

" Do what?"

" Save me, that's what." He poked Rikku on her forehead. "You know I am—"

It was now Rikku's turn to silence him with a kiss. She playfully tugged his red coat, and he responded through parting his lips and deepening the poignant kiss. His hands went from her shoulders to her head and he took a handful of the flowing blond hair. His other hand pulled her closer, and through this act, Rikku was surprised and threw herself back, bringing Auron with her. Auron smirked playfully and continued on kissing the youth. Her untied hair was a total thrill to Auron, while Auron's unaware side amused Rikku the most.

Pyre flies surrounded them increasingly, and this stunned Auron for a moment. He looked at the girl under him with a puzzled expression.

" Would you believe that I jumped back from the farplane?" Rikku cackled, playing with a loose strand on Auron's hair.

" You're—"

Her hand lovingly traced Auron's cheek. " Yes, I am just like you."

Auron's chuckle broke the seemingly indestructible silence.

" Silly girl."

There! I hope you liked it….

Please review! It'll be well appreciated!

LONG LIVE AURIKKU!!!! J


End file.
